


Alphalution

by Jrodwiggles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrodwiggles/pseuds/Jrodwiggles
Summary: This started out as a project for a class many years ago. I worked on it with a friend named Matthew, but came up with most the premise and liked it so much that I've gone back and rewritten most of the story. (sorry Matt! >.<) I've edited so much I decided I might as well put it out there for the world and be pressured to continue to flesh out the more than just a beginning of a novel lol.This story is a Dystopian Sci-Fi more to the likes of Mad Max or Fist of the North Star rather that A Brave New World or the million trashy teen romance books the people keep making movies out of. It's full of action and I really like describing the characters and action in detail. So hopefully you'll be able to enjoy my weird love child of hyper violent anime, and dystopian commentary on classism!





	Alphalution

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. These first few chapters are me reworking what was originally a short story for school. I've made it a lot less of an exposition dump, but I'm still garbage at world building so it'll be something I work on as I take more time to write new parts of the story and actually flesh out my characters. VERY VIOLENT. For people sensitive to it, I talk about blood A LOT, even though I try to be a little poetic about it lol.

The sun beamed down on the restless citizens sitting in the coliseum that had just recently finished being constructed. It was the first of its kind to use a recycled material that long ago had been used in massive amounts. Rough and grey, the people who once inhabited the ruins it was harvested from had called it: concrete.  
The citizens cheered on for the spectacle before them. Down below was a brown and sandy pit; stained countless times with the crimson red of blood, and soon the ground would be soaked again with a fresh stream. Out of a heavy door a tall, well built man with sharp features stepped out to the roar of the sea of people. His stare contained two calm pools of gold; reflecting the radiance of the sun. Shining fields of wheat flowed from his scalp into a wild mess that danced slightly below his shoulders. A scar ran across his nose; the pale pink standing out from his tanned face. Dozens of more small scars adorned his arms and torso, masking youth and ignorance under battle worn experience. Slowly... several slim creatures hobbled out of a door opposite to the golden eyed man, and the blaring noise of the audience slowly quieted. The hundreds of citizens' glares were fixated on the figures below them.  
A weighted thud sounded through the quiet space. Now that the doors to the pit had shut, the golden eyed man was surrounded by several dozen creatures wielding crudely shaped cudgels and rusted blades. His hands grasped nothing, but there was no fear in his gaze. His breath grew shallow. The golden pools awoke in a flash to reveal the ferocity of a wild beast. The aura of this man filled the arena with a stench of dread strong enough to make even the audience’s marrow run cold. Suddenly, a blood boiling roar erupted from the young man and shattered the silence. Before the creatures could comprehend what stood before them, he dashed forward and shot his hand through the nearest one’s stomach. When he pulled himself free from the torso gasping its final breath, the deep red color of death coated his skin halfway up his forearm. Blood dripped from claws that now garnished the tips of his fingers. When the crowd finally realized what had all just happened they cheered louder than ever for the bloodshed -- the man did not notice. As the corpse of his victim fell to the earth, he whirled around and slashed open the chest of another standing behind him. He then grabbed the head of the creature and buried it into the ground. Pouncing off the lifeless figure he took hold of both arms of another, and proceeded to bite down on the side of its neck; almost severing the head from the rest of its body with vicious looking teeth. Several of the creatures finally took action, not wanting to end up like their fallen kin, and flailed wildly with the clubs and swords in their hands. Unfazed, the man weaved in and out; dodging any blows that came his way and countered each attacker without hesitation or thought. Grabbing the club from an oncoming strike with his bare hand, he crushed it and sent its owner soaring through the air with a kick to the chest. The onslaught continued as the man danced around the arena; delivering swift barrages filled with a primal fervor. He was a golden blur of fang and claw while the numbers of his opponents dwindled.  
The crowd continued to cheer on in pure ecstasy at the bloody spectacle before them. They remained unheard by the man at the center of their attention, and despite the few left remaining before him; the warrior’s pace never wavered, never diminished, never stopped. He ripped through the creatures with the same brutality as when he had begun. He grabbed the leg and arm of one, and lifted him into the air above with ease. The toned muscles on man’s back tightened, and after a split-second struggle the creature tore apart at the waist. A shower of scarlet rained down upon his golden mane. He turned around to face one last terrified husk, and as he marched toward it he felt pride ablaze in his heart: the pride of a genetic masterpiece fit to call itself a spartan.  
This world’s history was as violent and chaotic as the fight. Alphalutia had been founded 257 years ago, only 120 years after the DNAwakening. This event marked the end of the old world, or what the historians called, “The Beta Period.” Our history begins, or was altered, when a rich philanthropist launched a nanobot serum into the atmosphere. Its initial purpose: to distribute a solution that would cure all diseases. Like perfect antibodies, the nanobots would help the body become resistant to any illness by redesigning the DNA that build up the immune system. Just as viruses and sickness evolve and adapt, so would our bodies. However, the effect was nothing like expected. The nanobots did not only help people become immune to diseases, but as the machines continued to advance, the people became stronger, smarter, and more hard working than any generation who had ever come before them.  
The nanobots kept mutating in order to fight new diseases and other human deficiencies so much, that they required massive amounts of energy. Built with the ability to sustain their batteries through the natural electrical currents produced by cells, these nanobots redesigned themselves to pull large amounts of electricity from outside their hosts’ bodies. Meaning, quietly and unbeknownst to humans, anything that ran on electricity would be drained. It started slowly with reports of cell phones malfunctioning, but quickly all electrical devices began to shutdown. Countless cities had built on top of themselves for decades. Transportation ruled the land, sea, and sky. Factories manufactured at an ever increasing pace. All of this was due to complete automation, and when the nanobots’ hunger grew great enough; the world collapsed on itself. All production stopped. War broke out over greed, blame, but mostly... fear. Mankind quickly forgot and abandoned technology in the mayhem, and the age of mechanization had come to an end through its greatest achievement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you actually made it to the end :D!!!


End file.
